Backyardigans and Paw Patrol Crossover: Cops and Robots
by rmer5678ad
Summary: Pablo, Uniqua, Damona and Tyrone are space cops who must stop Ronaldnator (Ronald), T-900 (Tasha), Marshall-800 (Marshall), Chase-700 (Chase), Skye-600 (Skye), Everest-500 (Everest), Zuma-400 (Zuma), Rocky-300 (Rocky), Rubble-200 (Rubble) and Tracker-100 (Tracker) from breaking into the robot factory and reprogramming all the robots in the galaxy from good to bad.
1. Chapter 1: Cops and Robots Settings

Backyardigans and Paw Patrol Crossover: Cops and Robots

Settings: Outer Space

Cops: Officer Pablo, Officer Uniqua, Officer Damona, Sergeant Tyrone

Robots: Ronaldnator (Ronald), T-900 (Tasha), Marshall-800 (Marshall), Chase-700 (Chase), Skye-600 (Skye), Everest-500 (Everest), Zuma-400 (Zuma), Rocky-300 (Rocky), Rubble-200 (Rubble), Tracker-100 (Tracker)

Songs: Can't Stop The Cops, We Are Bad Bots, Steer Baby, Steer, I Feel Good

Every song I listed is a song from Backyardigans. I do not own any of the songs above or the characters except for Damona. When the characters are singing, the colon symbol (:) will appear.


	2. Chapter 2: Cops and Robots Prologue

Backyardigans and Paw Patrol Crossover: Cops and Robots

Pablo, Uniqua, Tyrone, and Damona are outside in the backyard wearing police caps. Pablo says, "Serge and Officers, there are no robots by the umbrella. Over." Uniqua says, "Copy that. Serge and Officers, there are no robots by slide. Over." Damona says, "Copy that. Serge and Officers, there are no robots by the tree. Over." Tyrone says "Copy that. I don't see any robots by the bushes either."

Pablo, Uniqua, Damona, and Tyrone walked in front of Tyrone's house. Pablo and Uniqua says, "Oh, hi! We're the cops!"

Pablo says, "I'm Officer Pablo"

Uniqua says, "I'm Officer Uniqua"

Damona says, "I'm Officer Damona"

Tyrone says, "And I'm Sergeant Tyrone"

Tyrone says, "We work for the Robotics Division Of The Police Department."

Damona says, "We patrol the galaxy, looking for bad robots who break the law."

Tyrone says, "And if we find them, we arrest them!

Pablo, Uniqua, Damona, and Tyrone: You can't stop the cops! Can't stop, can't stop the cops! Can't stop, can't stop the cops! Can't stop, can't stop the cops! We're the best in the galaxy!

Tyrone: Sergeant Tyrone, that's my police name. Catching robots is how I got my fame.

Uniqua: I am Officer Uniqua. My skills are like a truck. Think you can escape. You are out of luck.

Pablo: I am Officer Pablo. My skills are out of sight. No can escape my grasp. You will be caught in the night.

Damona: My badge says Officer Damona. I'm tough, I'm brave, and faster than a sneaker. We're smart, we're strong...

Pablo, Uniqua, and Tyrone: And certainly courageous.

Damona: If you need help,

Pablo, Uniqua, and Tyrone: Just phone, fax, shout or page us!

Pablo, Uniqua, Damona and Tyrone: Can't stop, can't stop the cops! Can't stop, can't stop the cops! Can't stop, can't stop the cops! We're the best in the galaxy!

Tyrone says "Officer Pablo, Officer Uniqua, and Officer Damona. Ready to catch some bad robots?" Pablo, Uniqua, and Damona says, "Copy that. Lets get going and patrol the galaxy!" Tyrone says, "To outer space" Damona says, "Near the Asteroid Belt" Tyrone says "In our Squad Car"

The backyard starts to transform into outer space while saying those stuff above. What will happen next? Stay tune to find out!


	3. Chapter 3: Cops and Robots Part 1

Backyardigans and Paw Patrol Crossover: Cops and Robots

Officer Pablo, Officer Uniqua, Officer Damona, and Sergeant Tyrone are in their Squad Car looking for bad robots in their patrol of the galaxy.

Tyrone says, "Officer Pablo, Officer Uniqua, and Officer Damona, have we detected any robots?"

Pablo says, "Not yet, Serge. I don't see any right now even the paths I drove through."

Uniqua says, "Not yet, Serge. But I am scanning the area with the Planetary Area Scanner."

Damona says, "Not yet, Serge. But I am turning on the Intergalactic Signal Maker and the Intergalactic Information on."

Just when the four cops in the Squad Car leave, A Car that was hiding behind the sign appeared. There are ten robots in the Botmobile. They landed their Botmobile in front of the Space Vault.

Ronald says, "No police in vicinity, T-900"

Tasha says, "Excellent Ronaldnator"

Tasha says, "Ronaldnator. Will you check my robot switch?"

Ronald says, "Processing Request."

Ronald says, "Request Processed. T-900, your robot switch is in the bad position."

Marshall says, "Ronaldnator. Can you check my robot switch?"

Ronald says, "Processing Request."

Ronald says, "Request Processed. Marshall-800, your robot switch is in the bad position."

Chase says, "Ronaldnator. Can you check my robot switch?"

Ronald says, "Processing Request."

Ronald says, "Request Processed. Chase-700, your robot switch is the bad position."

Skye says, "Ronaldnator. Can you check my robot switch?"

Ronald says, "Processing Request."

Ronald says, "Request Processed. Skye-600, your robot switch is in the bad position."

Everest says, "Ronaldnator. Can you check my robot switch?"

Ronald says, "Processing Request."

Ronald says, "Request Processed. Everest-500, your robot switch is in the bad position."

Zuma says, "Ronaldnator. Can you check my robot switch?"

Ronald says, "Processing Request."

Ronald says, "Request Processed. Zuma-400, your robot switch is in the bad position."

Rocky says, "Ronaldnator. Can you check my robot switch?"

Ronald says, "Processing Request."

Ronald says, "Request Processed. Rocky-300, your robot switch is in the position."

Rubble says, "Ronaldnator. Can you check my robot switch?"

Ronald says, "Processing Request."

Ronald says, "Request Processed. Rubble-200, your robot switch is in the bad position."

Tracker says, "Ronaldnator. Can you check my robot switch?"

Ronald says, "Processing Request."

Ronald says, "Request Processed. Tracker-100, your robot switch is in the bad position."

Tasha says, "Excellent."

Then Ronaldnator points to him so the other robots can check his switch.

Tasha says, "Your robot switch is also in the bad position."

Tasha says, "That means we are bad bots."

Ronald, Tasha, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker: We are bad bots, robots who are bad.

Ronald: Good does not compute with us. In fact, it makes us mad.

Ronald, Tasha, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker: We are bad bots, there are no robots worse.

Tasha, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker: And we have a plan... to control the universe.

Ronald: Don't try to change us, we've been this way for years. We're bad in our springs and we're bad in our gears.

Tasha, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker: Some people say... for punishment, we're gluttons... cause we're bad in our wheels and we're bad in our buttons.

Ronald: We have metal hands and rockets.

Tasha, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker: Microchips and sprockets.

Ronald: Bolts on our seats.

Tasha, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker: And wheels on our feet.

Ronald: Our systems are booted.

Tasha, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker: Our batteries included

Ronald: Our heads are metal-plated.

Ronald, Tasha, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker: Our functions are... activated!

Ronald, Tasha, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker: We are bad bots, robots who are bad.

Tasha, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker: Good does not compute with us. In fact, it makes us mad.

Ronald: We are bad bots, there are no robots worse.

Ronald, Tasha, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker: And we have a plan... to control the universe.

In outer space where there are suns, moons, and planets. What will happen next? Stay tune to find out!


End file.
